This invention relates to treatment of human papilloma virus (HPV) infection.
Papilloma viruses are non-enveloped DNA viruses with a double stranded circular genome of approximately 8,000 bp. Over 75 types of human papilloma viruses (HPV) have been typed at the DNA level, and these can be broadly grouped into families on the basis of their tissue tropism.
Histologic, molecular, and epidemiologic evidence have implicated some HPV strains in cervical dysplasia and cervical cancer. Many studies support the view that most moderate and severe cervical intraepithelial neoplasias (CIN) contain HPV DNA which is exclusively detected in the histologically abnormal epithelium of these lesions. Persistent infection with HPV is believed to be the predominant risk factor for development of cervical carcinoma. HPV DNA is readily found in episomal form within cells exhibiting a cytopathic effect, while the HPV DNA is found integrated within the chromosomes of cells associated with most high grade precancerous lesions and cancer. Approximately 23 HPV types are commonly found in anogenital screening programs, but only 10–15 are associated with progressive disease. Type 16 is the type most commonly found in cervical cancer tissue.
Papillomaviruses contain nine open reading frames. HPV genes with transforming properties have been mapped to open reading frames E6 and E7. Substantial biochemical work has demonstrated that the HPV E6 protein inactivates the protein p53, whereas the E7 protein interferes with retinoblastoma (Rb) protein function. Since p53 and Rb are tumor-suppressor proteins which function as cell division inhibitors, their inactivation by E6 and E7 leads the cell to enter into S phase of the cell cycle. Expression of E6 and E7 is sufficient to immortalize some primary cell lines, and blocking E6 or E7 function has been shown to reverse the transformed state.